Bleeding Roses
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: Waking up like any other day only for it to turn to a true nightmare is a hard thing to deal with, expecially for our Ouran host club, faced with seperation, betrayal, monsters, lost friends and family in this zombie story that's full of suspense, terror, tears, and insanity, of the final days of the Ouran Host Club. Read first chapter for both a better understanding & excitment!


Ouran Host Club / Resident Evil/ Prototype

Chapter 1 The Beginning to the End

Prologue

Normal P.O.V

It was just a normal day for our favorite Ouran host club, well at least that's how it started. Woke up, like any other day, ate breakfast, they even got prepared for school like any other day, I guess it was when they were about to leave for school when hell itself came into play in their lives.

It started at the moment when they were about to step outside when the screams started, the explosions, and the hungry growls of the monsters outside as the crack every bone with their blood covered teeth, when they heard the sicking sounds of skin being piled from muscle.

To say that this wasn't what they expected is an understatement, each with a different problem, lose, and different reactions to the situation..

HARUHI FUJIOKA

"Okay dad I'm off," I said but stopped when I heard what seemed to be a car crash outside and cries for help, looking back at my dad once we both turned and ran out the door to try and help as much as we can, but when we got to the door we came face to face with the decaying face of a man that was a sickly gray and green.

Watching hopelessly as my father attempted to jump back as the decaying man snapped it's ragged jaws at him and barely missing by an inch.

"W…What the hell!" my dad shrieked as it continued to advanced and snap it's jaws trying to take a bite of him. Standing in shock at what I was seeing I was finally snapped out when my dad grabbed the vase beside him and sent it smashing into the decaying man's head, making a disgusting mushing sound.

Running to him I asked, 'D…Dad are you okay?" still confused on what happened.

"Y…yeah I'm okay but I think we should l…leave out the back window," he said with a terrified look on his face that may have matched mine.

"W…why?" I asked confused on why we have to leave out the window.

Without even answering me he just stared behind me, taking the hint I turned around only to see that the noise maded more decaying people from children to elderly form a crowd both at the door and on the street outside our house.

Standing slowly we quietly maded our way to my dad's room since his was a safe distance away from the decaying crowed that slowly filled our house.

While climbing out the window the only thing that came to mind was what the hell was going on and how the others are doing.

KYOYA OTORI & TAMAKI SUOH

"Tamaki please restrain yourself from going near the windows, unless you want the zombies to come in," Kyoya said to Tamaki after he attempted to find a way out since they were barricaded in one of the rooms in the Suoh mansion.

"Sorry mammy I was just trying to find a way out so that we can check on the others, I'm really worried about them, well since *sigh* you know," was all Tamaki said before he looked at the ground with a defeated look on his face as tears started to form as he thought about his friends and how life from this point on would never be the same again.

With a sigh Kyoya raised from his spot on the couch and placed a confronting hand on top of his best friend's head to try and help calm him down while thinking the same thing and attempting to hold in his tears as he hears the zombies bang against the barracaid while also dealing with the fact that it wouldn't be to long before they come in. Coming to the decision that when that do happens he would do everything in his power to make sure that Tamaki makes it out alive.

MITSUKUNI 'HONEY' HANINOZUKA & TAKASHI 'MORI' MORINOZUKA

"T…Takashi w…what's going on?" as Honey as he held onto Usa-chan with one hand while holding one to Mori with the other as Mori ran while carrying him through the crowd of both the undead and the living trying to find a safe place to hide.

"I don't know," was all he said before he maded another sharp left barely dodging a man trying to fight of one of the undead that was ripping at his neck.

As the tears started to form in Honey's eyes as he looked at all that was happening around him.

"Takashi do you think everyone's okay?" asked Honey as he pushed his head deeper in to Mori's chest while closing his eyes tightly trying to ignore the sight of a little girl of age 8 get torn to pieces as her mother abanded her.

"Ah," was all Takashi said as he continued down the walk way that was easier for him to move around, just before he maded another turn in another only to stop when he saw something far more worst the then the undead that was located behind him.

There in front of him was a man/giant thing, with a bloody rag needle to his head holding a bloody axe like thing slowly making its way towards them making the ground shake with every step he took, just before he stopped 27 yards away, before he lifted the ask as if he was about to bring it down and charged full speed.

Both snapping out their shock, Mori turned with Honey still in his arms and ran while the Axeman charged while swinging his axe killing and slicing everything in his way, while chasing both Honey and Mori. (For those that have no idea what I am talking about then Look up 'THE EXECUTIONER')

HIKARU & KAORU HITACHIN

"Kaoru what in the hell is that thing following us?" asked Hikaru as they ran hand and hand as the ran from what looked to be a huge flesh monster (It is a Scagdead) following after them as they ran away from the safety of home and into the world of distruction as they left the monster behind after the crossed into one of the gardens that surrounded their house

"N…No I think we lost it," Kaoru said just before he heard a motorcycle come flying at them, only to make a shape stop, just when they thought they were saved their dreams were crushed when they heard an insane laughter just before they heard what seemed to be a chainsaw come into play.

"You've got 4 minutes to run and hide before I come a chop of your heads," was all both Hikaru and Kaoru need to hear before they shoot of towards the opposite direction running full speed not even daring to turn back around.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" cried Hikaru as they climbed a set if stairs, while trying to ignore the crazed laughter that was gaining on them.

"I don't know Hikaru, I just don't know," as everything started to come down on him, as he and Hikaru hid in a toy store in a closest, wishing and hoping that everyone is okay and that they make it out alive as the crazed laughter and the rumbling of a chainsaw increased.

====================Done and Out===========================

Decow: Well I hope that you like it and I hope to up-date soon also the story will be told in an OC's point of view who will be taking the role of the man character of Prototype to make it even better and have more action and yes this is a Ouran/Resident Evil/ & Prototype cross-over to make the greatest Zombie/End Story ever, also if ya like this one then please go to my home page and read my story called, Hell Fairy and vote on the Poll, well any way please review.


End file.
